ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Happy Tree Friends Adventures 9: Ridley's Wrath
Happy Tree Friends Adventures 9: Ridley's Wrath (HTFA9) is a hypothetical ninth installment of the Happy Tree Friends Adventures series. It is a PC game with 54-bit graphis and the Nitnendo 64 boxart. The idea was created by Blue Tennis Ball (RabbitRiceBall). Gameplay Like the other HTFA games, the goal of the game is to have your Happy Tree Friend make it to the end of the level, collecting gems and shooting (or stomping on) enemies. However, all of the levels in the game, unlike prevous games, are rendered in a 3D enviorment. As she isn't captured this time around, Princess Allay is a playable character. Players are given a third-person view and control one of the Happy Tree Friends (see Characters for playable characters). They can move the Tree Friend in any direction, and can press the spacebar to jump. The game is compatible with a Nintendo 64 controller with a USB port, a keyboard and mouse, an XBOX ONE controller (regular or elite), a Playstation 4 controller, or a Nintendo Switch Pro Controller. At any time outside levels, the player can switch between the Happy Tree Friends they currently have, allowing for more strategic options. An air meter is also added in this game. It only shows up above the Happy Tree Friend while swimming, and if it runs out, you will start to take damage. The game also allows for 1-4 players to play co-operativly, which makes this game the first HTFA core game to feature 4-player multiplayer. The first core series game to feature multiplayer is Happy Tree Friends Adventures 7: The Greatest Battle Ever. Before the title screen, a intro video is played, similarly to Mega Man 8. The music in this intro is Silhouette, which is used as one of the Japanese openings for the Naruto anime. The intro video even parodies the Naruto opening at times. The intro video is also quite expansive, as if the player unlocks a character (excluding Flesheye), the unlocked character will appear in the opening alongside the other playable characters. Though, in all versions of the opening, the unlockable characters (sans Flippy) will be seen on the cliff at the end watching the volcano battle. The ending shot is the only hint of Flesheye being a playable character. This game allows up to three save files to be created. The player can copy their save file to another, or delete their save progress. Note that if they desire to delete their save file, their progress in said file will be lost. Difficulties Before starting the adventure, the player must choose a difficulty setting. This can be changed in the options menu while on the file screen. When a difficulty setting is selected, Fidget will have a quote for each setting. * Best for Beginners: The very easy mode. Enemies will not appear often, and even if there were, there are rarely any tough ones. ** "It is the easiest mode out there. I'd be happy to hold your hand!" * Getting a Grip: The easy mode. While there are as many enemies as there are in Normal mode, they are usually weak. ** "That's cool, but you might need to watch your step a little." * Normal Mode: The normal mode for the game ** "Hold on, we're going for a ride!" * Pump it Up, Bro!: The hard mode. While there are as many enemies as there are in Normal mode, they are usually tough. ** "The hard mode? Well, prepare to stand your ground!" * Ready to Die: The very hard mode. Enemies will be a very common sight in this mode, and tougher enemies are common. ** "It's a risk worth taking, depending on your taste." Plot One night, the evil space pirate Ridley steals the Star Crystal, and it is up to the Happy Tree Friends to get it back. Characters Playable HTFA9 features 18 playable characters, 10 that are playable from the start, and 8 that must be unlocked. Starter characters *Cuddles *Flaky *Petunia *Nutty *Giggles *Toothy *Allay *Lemy *Handy (first playable appearance) *Lammy/Mr. Pickels (first appearance(?)) Unlockable characters For ways to unlock these characters, see Trivia. *Flippy/Fliqpy (Flippy would flip into Fliqpy when at half health. Once healed to over half health he will flip back) *Splendid (first appearance) *Cindy (first appearance) *Fidget (first appearance) *Neena *Tacho *Mintles *Flesheye (secret character) (first appearance) Other characters/NPCs *Lumpy *Mime *Sniffles *Russell Bosses Main bosses *Lifty and Shifty *Roy Koopa *Birdie Army (an army of Birdies) *Fliqpy (Evil Flippy) *Splendont *Lavare *Ridley Into Bowser's Lair "Into Bowser's Lair" features all boss fights from HTFA6 (with their levels), minus Brandy, Mecha Neena, Mecha Tacho, Mecha Dragon, and Flippy. This level also skips the Tiger General's fortress, skipping Tank CSII, Tako Trash, Big Pets, the Wily Press, and the Tiger General bosses. The first floor has the six Master Koopas, as well as a falcon with Brandy's triple-tornado attack as well as a Tornado Kirby-like attack named Falkner. The second floor has the EX versions of the previous bosses Fliqpy and Lavare, which are robotic versions with different colors, as well as Mecha Flaky, a large robotic version of Flaky. The third and final floor features a level that has the Bowser battle. First Floor *Spiked Pirate *Falkner *Fire Koopa *Jungle Koopa *Water Koopa *Ice Koopa *Ghost Koopa Second Floor *Lavare-EX *Mecha Flaky *Fliqpy-EX Third floor/Bowser's stage * Bowser Special attacks Also known in previous games as "special powers." Every character has their unique special attack, and there is no requirement toward unlocking hem. Given that they are the only way of attacking in this game, they have an unlimited amount of uses, unlike previous games. *'Carrot Drill' is the special attack of Cuddles. He shoots a carrot in the direction he is facing that can hit an enemy multiple times as well as pierce breakable walls. *'Quill Shield' is the special attack of Flaky. If the player presses and holds te attack button, she ducks and covers as her dandruff-ridden quills raise, hitting any enemy that comes in contact. However, it only ends if the player releases the attack button or after five seconds hve passed. *'Deadly Disinfectant' is the special attack of Petunia and the spiritual successor of the Spray of Death attack. She sprays disinfectant from a bottle in the direction she is facing. This is most effective if the enemy is hit in the face. *'Lollipound' is the special attack of Nutty. He pounds the ground with a giant lollipop, as if it were a hammer. *'Kiss of Death' is the special attack of Giggles. She blows a heart-shaped kiss in the direction she is facing that can attack multiple enemies in its path. *'Sad Smackdown' is the special attack of Toothy. If the player presses and holds the attack button, he runs st the speed that is in between his walking and running speeds while crying. He will ram any enemy in his path. Weaker enemies die in one hit, though stronger enemies take a couple of hits to defeat. He cannot jump during Sad Smackdown. The only way to end the attack is if the player lets go of the attack button. *'Magical Flare Beam' is the special attack of Princess Allay. A line of energy appears from her wand in the direction she is facing. The attack is similar to Beam Kirby's attack from the Kirby franchise. While it isn't a special attack, Allay can also do a quadruple jump by flapping a pair of wings that resemble Allayna's. *'Ballistic Boomerang' is the special attack of Lemy. He throws a boomerang in the direction he is facing, which hits enemies and fetches gems that touch it. If the attack button is held during the attack, the boomerang will go farther. *'Hammer Thwack' is the special attack of Handy. He hits a hammer with his tail at the direction he is facng, which goes to the ground in a U-shaped way. The player can charge the attack if the attack button is held, and is fully charged after a second. How far the hammer goes depends on how long it has been charged. The hammers can break destroyable blocks. *Lammy is the only character whose special attack is the original orb attack, which is referred to in this game as Pellet Shooter. While not a special attack, Mr. Pickels will attack any nearby enemy 20 pixels within range. *'Bowie Throw' is the special attack of Flippy. He throws Fliqpy's signature bowie knife in the direction he is facing. This attack becomes stronger if Flippy is flipped-out. *'Heat Vision' is the special attack of Splendid. He shoots a pair of lasers out of his eyes in the direction he is facing, much like Izzy's Ray Gun attack. *'Triple Pellet Shooter' is the special attack of Cindy and the spread-shot version of Lammy's Pellet Shooter attack, She shoots three spherical pellets from her shooter on her wrist in three directions. *'Acorn Launcher' is the special attack of Fidget. She shoots acorns in the direction she is facing. Given she is unlockable after beating the game, this attack is pretty powerful. *'Hydro Beam' is the special attack of Neena. She throws a small jet stream of water in the direction she is facing. Like the Kiss of Death, this attack can go through multiple enemies at once. *'Flamethrower' is the special attack of Tacho. He preforms the fire-breathing attack using a rod with the top lit on fire in the direction he is facing. *'Mint Breath' is the special attack of Minttles. He blows icy wind from the direction he is facing, freezing weaker enemies and hurting others. *'Lightning Rod' is the special attack of Flesheye. She takes out a zapping rod in the direction she is facing, shocking any enemies that come in contactt with it. Gender Swapped Mode If the player holds the L and R buttons on the controller (or the A and S keys on the keyboard) while selecting the "Story Mode" option in the file select menu, the player will enter "Gender Swapped Mode." It is where the models used for the game are replaced with versions of the opposite gender. Most of the charater's names change too. The names and designs for all but one of the HTF characters in HTFA9 are based off of this. The only way to leave Gender Swapped Mode is to exit the file or reset the game. Given this, Gender Swapped Mode does not affect the intro video in any way, only the cutscenes. *Cuddles = Snuggles *Flaky - Flaky *Petunia = Fragrant *Nutty = Sweety *Giggles = Chuckles *Toothy = Toothy *Allay = Alan *Lemy = Lillie *Handy = Handle *Lammy = Rammy *Mr. Pickels = Ms. Pickels *Flippy = Twitchy *Fliqpy = Twitkhy *Splendid = Fabulous *Cindy = Colin *Fidget = Gadget *Neena = Teddy *Tacho = Timber *Minttles = Misty *Flesheye = Flesheye *Lumpy = Clumsy *Mime = Le Mime *Sniffles = Stuffy *Russell = Rachel *Lifty = Thrifty *Shifty = Swifty *Roy = Raya *Birdie = Birdie *Splendont = Fabuisint *Lavare = Lavare *Ridley = Cataclyde *Falkner = Finola *Lavare-EX = Lavare-EX *Mecha Flaky = Mecha Flaky *Fliqpy-EX = Twitkhy-EX *Bowser = Bowser Worlds Each world contains four normal levels, one secret level, and one boss level. *Forest Path **Features levels to ease the player. The secret level is very hard, but once it is done, you will unlock Flesheye as a playable character. **'Boss - Lifty and Shifty (Ivy Castle):' The battle takes place in a circular stone field with multiple pillars, which the duo can use to hide behind. The first phase of the battle lasts until one of the raccoons dies. If either Lifty or Shifty find the player in front of them, they will attack by throwing three random objects before changing direction and going somewhere else. In the second phase, Lifty/Shifty will throw five items rather than three. There is no guard railing to save you from falling into the bottomless pit below. *Water-Spot Meadow **Features multiple water levels. **'Boss - Roy Koopa (Hidden Water Base):' The battle takes place in a circular room encased by walls. During the first phase of his fight, he shoots magic at the player and causes shock waves when he lands after a jump. In his second phase, he spins around like Boom Boom. *Desert **One of the levels feature a giant statue of Brandy. **'Boss - Birdie Army (Pyramid):' The battle takes place in a large, circular indoor field enclosed by walls. Every Birdie in the battle acts the same, and you need to take out 50 of them to move on. *Roofed Forest **The second level onwards contain dangerous poison. **'Boss - Fliqpy (Tree Fortress):' The battle takes place on a large log surrounded by a lake of poison. Fliqpy's first phase (where he has blue eyes) only consists of him shooting four fire pellets and jumping to another location on the arena. In order to damage him and get to the next phase, you have to constantly attack him with your special power attack until he falls into the poison. When the second phase begins, Fliqpy's eyes turn the normal green and he starts to throw a bowie knife after shooting the pellets and before he jumps to another location in the arena. After he has fallen into the poison a second time, his eyes turn orange and he begins to throw one grenade into the arena, before circling the arena with fire pellets to make the grenade's explosion harder to dodge. In order to survive the explosion without getting burned by the pellets, the player must stay close to them, but not on them. After the grenade explodes, Fliqpy throws a knife before jumping to another area of the arena and repeating the attack. Once Fliqpy falls into the poison for the third time and is defeated, Flippy becomes playable. *Cloudland **All the levels take place in the sky. **'Boss - Splendont (1,000-Fog Cave):' The battle takes place on a cloud, where falling off would kill you. Splendont has no phases and seems to have random attack patterns. He shoots lasers out of his eyes, which can cut the cloud. He can also fly toward the player and freeze them with ice breath. Once he is defeated, Splendid becomes playable. *Hot-Top Volcano **Features multiple lava levels. Once the main story is completed, the player has access to "Into Bowser's Lair," the secret level of the world. **'Boss - Lavare the Fire Dragon (Challenger's Road):' The battle takes place in a stone field surrounded by lava. In the first phase of her boss fight, Lavare shoots three fireballs before charging towards the player. In her second phase, she starts to switch between her normal and draconic forms. She flies around in her draconic form, swooping toward the player, before changing back and attacking the same way she does in the first phase, albeit some fireballs will be blue (which move faster). Lavare can not be hurt when she is in her draconic form in this phase. Her third phase has her always in her draconic form. She shoots five blue fireballs before swooping toward the player twice. *Ridley's Spaceship **'Boss - Star-Corrupted Ridley (Control Room):' The first phase of the boss has him fire two fireballs before swooping at the player. After that, he fires a beam that will instantly kill the player if they don't dodge it. Fidget, Cindy, and Minttles helps you out during the second phase of the fight. Instead of two orange fireballs, he shoots five blue ones, before shooting the beam twice. He swoops three times before repeating the attack pattern. Character Bios Flippy and Fliqpy have separate entries. * Coddles: ** Gender: Male ** Species: Rabbit ** Special Attack: Carrot Drill - shoots a carrot that can drill through enemies and certain materials. ** "This adorable bunny rabbit is so darned cute you'll just want to squeeze him with all your heart." *** Cuddles may look cute, but he has a hidden rebellious nature, and won't pass down on skateboarding or sports like soccer. On the other hand, he is a very sweet rabbit. * Flaky ** Gender: Female (if you couldn't tell) ** Species: Porcupine ** Special Attack: Quill Shield - Makes you invulnerable for a bit. ** "Wherever there's trouble, this dandruff-laden porcupine is sure to be far, far away." *** Flaky has dandruff all over her quills. A very cautious Happy Tree Friend, she is very cowardly and shy. It makes sense, considering not even she is invulnerable... * Petunia ** Gender: Female ** Species: Skunk ** Special Attack - Deadly Disinfectant - Hurts a lot more when sprayed on the face! ** "This sweet smelling skunk never raises a stink! You won't have to hold your nose around this friendly creature." *** Petunia is a neat-freak, taking showers at least five times a day and making sure her home is overly clean. If she finds anything dirty or out-of-place, she will freak out. * Nutty ** Gender: Male ** Species: Squirrel ** Special Attack: Lollipound - Pounds the ground with a giant lollipop. ** "This jittery squirrel has the biggest sugar-tooth! He's so sweet that you'll get cavities." *** He can't seem to satisfy his sweet tooth. As a result of a high sugar intake, Nutty, is...well, nutty. We don't recommend that you get a bite from this hyperactive rodent - he has rabies. * Giggles ** Gender: Female ** Species: Chipmunk ** Special Attack: Kiss of Death - Hits multiple enemies at once. ** "Shy and sweet, this little chipmunk's trademark is her bubbly and giggly personality." *** Known for her giggles. Cuddles has the personality of a little girl, and is very affectionate. While she easily gets along with other Happy Tree Friends, she has her fair share of exceptions. * Toothy ** Gender: Male ** Species: Beaver ** Special Attack: Sad Smackdown - Rams enemies; weaker ones die instantly. ** "The only thing bigger than this freckled-faced beaver's tail is his big 'ol buck teeth." *** Toothy is known for his huge, gapped buckteeth. He, in short, can be impulsive and isn't really addie-braned. Suffers from daily eye injuries and flosses his teeth excessively. * Allay ** Gender: Female ** Species: Bear ** Special Attack: Magical Flare Bean - A rod of light balls hit enemies. *** The princess of the Happy Tree Kingdom. Allay gets kidnapped by Bowser often, so it is nice that she gets a break for once in this game. Has two forms. * Lemy ** Gender: Male ** Species: Lemur ** Special Attack: Ballistic Boomerang - Wherever it goes, it comes back to you! *** Lemy is a peace-lover. However, he sometimes does participate in wars and has a hidden career of being a ninja. He likes to eat green apples. * Handy ** Gender: Male ** Species: Beaver ** Special Attack: Hammer Thwack - Smacks hammers with his tail. ** "There's no job too big for this beaver carpenter. He's always eager to lend a helping... limb." *** Handy is the local carpenter, construction worker, etc. He is capable of building or repairing anything, even without his hands. He ended up having nubs in some incident. * Lammy ** Gender: Female ** Species: Sheep ** Special Attack: Pellet Shooter - Shoots orbs at enemies. *** A happy, cheery little lamb. Lammy's best friend is Mr. Pickels, a pickle who just likes to cause grief and mischief to her friends. We swear by it, she tried to stop him multiple times. * Flippy ** Gender: Male ** Species: Bear ** Special Attack: Bowie Throw - Throws a knife at enemies. ** "This emotionally tattered bear veteran will warm your home and leave no witnesses." *** Flippy is a war veteran, but we don't know if he's retired or currently in a time of peace. He's very sociable and kind, but everyone knows him for having flashbacks on a daily basis. * Fliqpy ** Gender: Male ** Species: Bear ** Special Attack: Bowie Throw - Throws a knife at enemies. ** Alter ego of Flippy *** When Flippy sees or hears anything reminding him of war or combat, such as gunshot-like sounds, he "flips out" and kills any Happy Tree Friend in his path. Also known as Evil Flippy. * Splendid ** Gender: Male ** Species: Flying Squirrel ** Special Attack: Heat Vision - Because eye beams are so cool these days! ** "This flying squirrel is always ready to swoop in for the rescue. Ever vigilant, he's definitely a cut above the rest. ''" *** Your flying brick (not in a literal sense though!). When he hears the scream of a Happy Tree Friend in need of rescue, he swoops in to the rescue, even if he has housework to do. * Cindy ** Gender: Female ** Species: Corgi ** Special Attack: Triple Pellet Shooter - A triple shot that goes in three directions! *** When not busy on her phone on playing with her fisbee, Cindy often looks for thrills for entertainment. Maybe that's why she tagged along with the other Happy Tree Friends... * Fidget ** Gender: Female ** Species: Rabbit ** Special Attack: Acorn Launcher - A very powerful bazooka attack. *** Fidget is Handy's friend since childhood, and was a witness in the incident that resulted in the loss of Handy's hands. She is a mechanic and the creator of the Pellet Shooter. * Minttles ** Gender: Male ** Species: Squirrel ** Special Attack: Mint Breath - Freezes some enemies that come in contact. ** "''This squirrel doesn't need a mouthwash because his breath is always fresh as peppermints." *** Mintles LOVES mints, mainly because he has a fresh breath, and he likes keeping it that way. But we definitely swear that he is a master at skateboarding. * Neena ** Gender: Female ** Species: Cat ** Special Attack: Hydro Beam - A jet-stream of water hits multiple enemies at once. *** Well-known for her intelligence, Neena has always tagged alongside Cuddles since the fourth game. She seems to be very close to Tacho. * Tacho ** Gender: Male ** Species: Wolf ** Special Attack: Flamethrower -This act of fire-breathing scorches enemies. *** Well known for his strength and for resembling Flaky, Tacho has always tagged alongside Cuddles since the fourth game. He seems to be very close to Neena. * Flesheye: ** Gender: Female ** Species: Cat ** Special Attack: Lightning Rod - A supercharged shock rod shocks enemies. ** "If you like for someone to search the web, just ask this fluffy feline with one eye." *** "A reincarnation of another living being. Flesheye spends days surfing on the web or playing video games. The fact that she is missing an eye proves to be quite a hindrance. Trivia *''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 9'' was originally going to be called "Happy Tree Friends Adventures 7," but due to the fact that a HTFA7 was already being developed and a HTFA8 was being planned, it was changed to "9: Ridley's Wrath." *The ways to unlocking the characters are as shown: **Flippy must be unlocked by defeating the Fliqpy boss. **Splendid must be unlocked by defeating the Splendont boss. **Fidget, Cindy, and Mintles are unlocked once the player beats the game. **Neena and Tacho are unlocked once the player clears all the levels (excluding secret levels and boss levels) as Allay or Lemy. **Flesheye has her own secret stage that must be cleared in order to unlock her. *In 1,000 Fog Cave, there is a statue of a giant, bipedal dragon with gusts coming out of its tail and the fur tufts on its arms. When the statue is interacted with, it says the following: **The Great Gale Dragon. A wind dragon that is seldom stronger than both the Grand Volt and Lavare combined. It carries a white, indestructible orb on its chest. It only shows up to those with good of heart. ***The "Grand Volt" is referring to the "thunder demon" from Happy Tree Friends Adventures 7: The Greatest Battle Ever. *Blue Tennis Ball is currently working on the storyboard for the intro video. *If this game becomes real, Princess Allay would be redesigned. *Only Allay, Lemy, Fidgey, Cindy, Neena and Tacho speak actual English; Lammy speaks with her normal "bahs" and everyone else speaks in their normal gibberish. *Brandy was going to make it as an unlockable haracter, but was replaced by Cindy the corgi after Blue Tennis Ball found out that Brandy's creator left the HTF fandom. **Brandy was going to have the Tornado Spin attack, like Tornado Kirby, so there were no spread-shot users to begin with. **Izzy was also going to make an appearance as an unlockable character, but was scrapped in favor of Fidget after she found out that the creator of Izzy is also the one who created Brandy. ***Fidget was the Gender Swapped Mode version of Izzy before he was removed, which is where the thought of a character of the same name was created. *If this game becomes real, this will be the first 3D main series game in the HTFA series. **This will also be the very first game where Bowser is not the main antagonist of a HTFA game. *Lavare is based off of the dragon/wizard boss from the HTFA spin-off game, Happy Tree Friends Origins. *Fidget's design and personality is loosely based off of Widget from Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!, even the names sound similar. *The lightning rod Flesheye uses is similar to Durandal from Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-Chan. Gallery HTFA7 Cuddles.png|Artwork of Cuddles using Carrot rill. HTFA7 Flaky.png|Artwork of Flaky using Quill Shield. HTFA7 Petunia.png|Artwork of Petunia about to use Deadly Disinfectent. HTFA7 Nutty.png|Artwork of Nutty using Lollipound. HTFA7 Giggles.png|Artwoork of Giggles using Kiss of Death. HTFA7 Toothy.png|Artwork of Toothy using Sad Smackdown. HTFA7 Allay.png|Artwork of Allay. HTFA7 Lemy.png|Artwork of Lemy using Ballistic Boomerang. HTFA7 Handy.png|Artwork of Handy balancing a hammer on his tail. HTFA9 Lammy.png|Artwork of Lammy about to use Pellet Shooter htfa9 box art.png|Boxart Happy Tree Freinds Adventures 7 Boxart.png|The original boxart from back when this game was still called "Happy Tree Friends Adventures 7." HTFA9 Fidget.png|Artwork of Fidget. HTFA9 Cindy.png|Artwork of Cindy. Ideas Anyone is free to edit this section and add their ideas below! Make sure that they are in bulletpoint! Category:Happy Tree Friends Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Hypothetical